As Straight as a Circle
by Keizer
Summary: Trowa is engaged to one Dorothy Catalonia. During the engagement party, he encounter's Dorothy's enigmatic, eccentric nephew. After this encounter, Trowa begins to question his sexuality anew and find out more about his new love interest. 3x4, 3xD, 1x2...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing anything.

**Title:** As Straight as a Circle

**Author: **Fairren

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** Shonen ai/yaoi, vulgar language, crude humor, cross dressing, and maybe violence

**Pairings:** 3x4, 3xD, 1x2, 5x6, and maybe eventual RxD

**Background: **This set in a world similar to the Gundam Wing one as far as technology, politics, and everything. The only difference is that the Eve Wars and stuff never happened. Oh, and Quatre does not dress in drag because I want him to, well, I sorta do, but there's actually a legitimate reason for him to dress this way. This is done in Trowa's POV

**Author's Notes: **This is an idea that I got during testing week and it refuses to go away, so I thought I was gonna see if you'll like it.

xXxXx

As Straight as a Circle

Chapter 1

How it all began…

Trowa's POV

Duo's wrong. I am not gay as he keeps telling me I am, and I'm not in denial. I'm sure that other guys check each other out too, and that doesn't make them any gayer then I am. I also happen to know for sure that [1] girls check each other out, but that doesn't make them gay or anything. I just don't get how or why I'm gay. I mean sure I prefer the company of members of my own gender, but who wouldn't. I mean [2] girls are just so mercurial that their scary.

Anyways, I can prove I'm not gay since I found a GIRL that I like and would like to spend the rest of my life with. She is Dorothy Catalonia of the security department here at the Preventers. I liked well enough to ask her to marry me last Sunday and today we are having a miniature engagement party with only our family and close friends. It is a small celebration with only [3] Cath, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Zechs, Relena, and [4] Dorothy's nephew as our guests.

Oh, crap. It's five thirty and I the dinner starts at six. I'd better get going to the restaurant and pick up Dorothy on the way over.

xXxXx

I hate any meal other than breakfast. Lunch and dinner are always awfully mundane with small talk and pointless conversations about nothing in particular. As much as I enjoy dinner with my fiancé and my closest friends, I'm still bored to death by this pointless meal. The only thing that is even keeping me awake is my obligation as Dorothy's fiancé to meet her nephew who has yet to grace us with his oh-so-gracious presence. It seems that the others are purposely drawing out this dinner just so that we can all wait until Dorothy's nephew gets here. He's probably some rude punk who thinks that he owns the world or something. Strutting a around in baggy pants that are about to fall off and a big shirt that probably says "I own the world" or something. He's probably got nose piercings, eyebrow piercings, lip piercings, tongue piercings, ear piercings, maybe even a nipple piercing….Mmmm, that does sound kind of hot. Oh, and maybe he has purple hair or something….Yum…Ok, I've got to stop this train of thought. Remember Trowa, you're engaged to his Aunt and you think he's just a bratty teenager. If you weren't required to meet him, you would just walk out on all of this crap even if it would be rather discourteous of you.

xXxXx

"I apologize profusely for my tardiness and discourtesy of interrupting your evening meal."

I turned toward the speaker fully intending to give him a …Woahhhhhh…I thought Dorothy had a nephew, not a niece. Man! She's…HOT!!!!!

"It's okay, Quatre…Didn't I tell you to stop dressing like that?" Dorothy questioned exasperatedly.

"Once again I apologize, Aunt Dotty. The way I dress is an essential part of who I am. Changing my dressing habits would be like changing who my identity," replied the blonde, Quatre, with sincerity and reverence.

"Why don't you take a seat, Cat, before all the goldfish over there die of asphyxiation," Dorothy indicated all of us, with the exception of Relena, with a regal nod of her head. Dorothy was right. I know that I, for one, was sure that I was looking like goldfish, staring slack jawed at this Quatre fellow. A glance at my friends showed me that they were just as stunned by Quatre as I was. Catherine was gaping at Quatre like he had an abnormal mutation. Duo was at drooling Quatre like a kid drools at the sight of their flavour of ice cream on a hot summer day. Heero surprised us all with a subtle widening of his normally narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows. Wufei was wearing an expression similar to the one that Heero wore except that there was a bit of drool dribbling down his chin. Zechs' expression was unavailable for observation sense he was wearing that retarded steel mask again, however, if he wasn't wearing his mask, I bet he would be just as enraptured and stunned by Quatre as the rest of us. Due to that stupid mask of his, I was only able to make out that he was drooling just as much as Duo is.

"That sounds like something Zechs would say…Oh, by the way, Cat, I forgot that you've never met my brother. That masked idiot over there is my dearest frère, Zechs Merquise. Zechs, this is Quatre," Relena introduced carelessly.

Dorothy chose that particular moment to present me to Venus's reincarnate, "This is my fiancé Trowa Barton. The lady sitting next to him is his sister, Catherine Bloom. Then there's Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, and next to Zechs is Wufei Chang."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Quatre Reberaba Winner, Dorothy's nephew."

**Notes:**

[1] I don't mean to offend anybody, especially since I'm a girl as well. This is just an observation. Girls ask each other how they look and everything a lot. I have yet to hear guys ask each other to assess the way they look or their manner of dress.

[2] Once again, it's just an observation. I know I'm a naturally moody person, but it seems that a lot of the other girls at my school have a tendency to change their attitudes and everything.

[3] My little sister's name is Catherine, so I just call her Cath since she has a friend with the same name that everyone calls "Cathy."

[4] Yeah, about this, it's to show the difference of generations, even if there isn't that big of an age difference. Dorothy grew up in a more peaceful time, and she's got a pretty good life. She has little experience in the worst of life. Her concept of good and evil only extends to helping the poor at one end and killing people at the other. Quatre, on the other hand, though similar in age to Dorothy, grew up in the time of shift. While he was growing up, the peace deteriorated and he was caught in the middle of it. He has more experience in life than he lets on, and is bitterly realistic and idealistic at the same time. Dorothy is 24 years old. Trowa and the other pilots with the exception of Duo, Quatre, and Zechs are all 21. Zechs is 23, and Catherine is 26. Duo is just 20, and Quatre is 18.

What do you think?

Please Review and tell me if I should continue this or not.


End file.
